DEATH BATTLE! 1 of 10: Sly Cooper vs Rikimaru
by Beninja2618
Summary: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! I love that show so much I decided to make my own and I got really great ideas. Hope you all like them. Rated T for language and violence. After all Wiz and Boomstick's Death Battles are not exactly PG and they're the real stars of the show *wink wink nudge nudge* Boomstick: HEY! I AM THE STAR! Wiz: YEAH SO... Really? B: What? I am. People love me
1. Sly Cooper Analysis

*Bows with as a gong sounds* Greetings young ones, I am Beninja. When we left off we didn't because… _"It's the start of something new," _No! Don't worry I'm not going High School Musical on you guys… yet. But anyways yes I am writing my own Death Battles and yes I will be doing it just like Wiz and Boomstick. Plus I will also be following ScrewAttack's rules.

1\. Combatants posses no non-canon knowledge of each other

2\. Personality restraints from killing are removed

3\. All other traits are not removed and are largely attempted to be represented faithfully

4\. Research sources are generally determined equal unless specified.

But please keep in mind that rules 3 and 4 will be difficult for me because I'm not the FBI and can find everything about each fighter. I'm just a normal guy with a regular computer like everyone else. So if I misinterpret something or I miss important details please just bear with me. I know for a fact that I might not get all information that could help one character win against their opponent or you might make suggestions that my reasoning for the outcome is wrong because this character is stronger or faster or outweighs the other but please I'd prefer if you kept those to yourselves because from the information I find and what I've learned will make me think of who would win and why. Also I'm not going to look at every game, movie, comic, and whatever other references there are for each character since I would never be able to cross-reference all that information all by myself. There will be ten death battles altogether and I will challenge you guys down at the bottom after you read the chapter. Also the switching of paragraphs is Wiz and Boomstick taking turns talking but hopefully you'll get the idea with a little help from me. So enough chatter let's get to the first Death Battle. And if you saw my announcement then you'll know who they are but if not well it's Sly Cooper and Rikimaru from Tenchu. Now let's get started. Also with how I am categorizing these are by the more popular franchise of the two because I don't think people will be looking up Sly Cooper and Tenchu crossovers anytime soon.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT, repeat NOT, own Death Battle itself or the two hosts, Wiz and Boomstick. Those belong to the guys of Screwattack but the ideas of the fights are mine. I also do NOT own the characters that are fighting. They belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Boomstick: This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by Beninja2618. Go to his profile to check out his fanfics, polls, and other fanfiction shit like that.

*Plays Death Battle Theme Song*

Wiz: When it comes to stalkers of the night, these two stealthy warriors always get the better of their enemies. That's why we're pitting them against each other today to see who the stealth master really is.

Boomstick: We've got Sly Cooper, the Master Thief.

W: And Rikimaru, Leader of the Azuma Ninja Clan.

B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick…

W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

*SLAM*

Wiz: Deep in the heart of Paris, France there lives a raccoon that is known as the one and only Sly Cooper.

Boomstick: Also known as the Gentlemen Thief, Dapper Bandit, the Shadow, Romeo, the Heart Robber, Sly Goodbye, Burglarus Raccoonus, the Virgin Thief… well maybe not that last one but that's definitely my title.

W: Keep telling yourself that Boomstick. But yes he does hold many titles but the one he holds most proudly is Master Thief. A master thief is, well a thief, who refuses to rob anyone too helpless to defend themselves.

B: They see that as a sign of true weakness, no honor, challenge, or fun, so they go after other criminals because everyone knows it's more fun to steal from those who are master criminals. Yeah that doesn't make any sense.

W: It also helps the cops because a master thief will incapacitate the criminal they stole from so by the time the police arrive those criminals are captured. So it's their way of fighting for justice.

B: Well that's great. Does that mean they're buddy-buddy?

W: Not exactly. While master thieves do take out criminals they also tend to keep what they stole since they are thieves after all.

B: Well that sucks. I mean they do deserve a reward for doing the cop's job right? And that which they stole from the robbers means they already got paid and the police don't have to worry about digging out their pockets to reward the guy. It's the perfect relationship so why do the damn cops not see that?

W: Regardless Sly obviously didn't start out a master thief. Like everyone else, he has an origin story. Sly was not the only master thief in his family. In fact every Cooper in history was one.

B: He's the descendant of a long line of master thieves that range from medieval Europe, to feudal Japan, to the American Western frontier, and even all the way to ancient Egypt as well as pirates, making him of multi-racial decent. Er… multi-raccoon? I don't know.

W: And it's no surprise that his father was also one himself. But upon having Sly being born into the world, things became tense and he decided to bring his team's operations to a halt for a time. With all the tension, Sly's father felt his son's legacy would not be safe unless it was completely hidden.

B: While growing up, Sly was soon told about everything about their family history and soon learned about a very special book that he would inherit on his eighth birthday, the Thievius Raccoonus.

W: This book is part of the Cooper Lore, passed down every generation in which each Cooper shared their special techniques and how to perform them correctly. It was intended for the eyes of Coopers only. Whoever read it could become a master of stealth. But on the day Sly was to inherit the book, tragedy struck. They were interrupted by a gang called the Fiendish Five, who in the end killed Sly's parents in front of him and stole the book, tearing its contents out of the book, and splitting it among themselves to hide.

B: Well after witnessing his parent's death just like someone else we know… *cough*Batman*cough* he was sent to an orphanage where he soon made friends with a brainiac turtle named Bentley and a strong hippo child named Murray.

W: The three quickly became friends and with the knowledge he obtained about his family's past, he got his new friends to agree to help Sly mirror his father's gang and legacy by becoming their own gang and performing their first heist.

B: Stealing cookies from the orphanage. Like a real badass gang would do.

W: After their years in the orphanage, the Sly Cooper Gang set out in search of the Fiendish Five to recover the stolen pages and avenge the death of Sly's father. He eventually did just that after he defeated the Fiendish Five and killed their leader, Clockwerk, with some help but also with some turmoil from Inspector Carmelita Fox.

B: That lady keeps trying to track down and lock Sly up. But maybe she's doing it for other reasons.

W: Well that is possible. Although she doesn't like to fail at her job, she also seems to have affection towards Sly as she has helped Sly almost as much as she's tried to arrest him.

B: Really? I just figured we would be seeing some furry acti…

W: STOP WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! Ahem anyways Sly has mastered many different techniques and skills; such as pick pocketing and safecracking. He also can climb, run across, and even grind along poles, ropes, railings, edges, and even vines and other things easily.

B: He has incredible balance and reflexes and uses a combination of parkor and gymnastics to scale buildings and other structures with ease. Not to mention he's able to silently perform acrobatic feats with superhuman agility. He also uses his cane not only as a blunt weapon but as a zip line or as another mean to maneuver and sneak around more quickly and quietly.

W: As Boomstick has already mentioned Sly uses his question mark shaped cane for combat and maneuverability which is also the trademark of the Coopers and that every Cooper wields in one way or another. For example with Tennessee Kid Cooper his primary weapon was a pistol with the handle decorated as a cane. That way he kept the family cane alive but still had a weapon that's both appropriate and effective for his timeline.

B: But the cane is not Sly's only way of getting around. He also has a Mega Jump Pack that shoots Sly up high with a single jump that has the range of a double jump; a paraglider stuffed in his backpack to slow his landings, and even carries a jetpack that he "borrowed" from the fox lady herself. And what makes this jetpack even cooler is that it has TWO FUCKING CANNONS strapped on which is what was used to kill that gigantic, robotic owl. Oooh when I meet a foxy lady myself I'm gonna "borrow" her jetpack armed with deadly cannons and kill all my enemies with it… mainly my ex-wife.

W: But Sly has more weapons in his arsenal than that. He also carries a supply of bombs.

B: Yes more exploding things.

W: Not exactly. The smoke bombs he has help him with sneaking away, obviously, the rage bombs have an unusual effect that causes anyone hit by it to become enraged and confused, but instead of attacking Sly they actually attack their fellows, and his flash bombs temporarily blinds any enemies that are unfortunate enough to look.

B: Don't look into the light!

*Dory and Marlin follow the light and see the angler fish.*

Marlin: _Good feelings gone._

W: …Anyways when in an area where he needs to blend in Sly would have to wear a disguise. While some prevented him from doing pretty much anything like the samurai armor, some provided either helpful ways of avoiding traps or taking out foes. He also carries mines disguised as his hat and when an enemy got close enough, with one tap of his cane…

B: BOOM goes the dynamite! And if he didn't carry enough explosives around he will also walk around in a barrel filled to the brim with bombs, TNT, and other shit that'll blow you away.

W: Although this tactic, without the explosives, was first used as a means to sneak around and protect himself from projectiles and the sight of guards he later uses it as a way to break through defenses that he could not destroy or hack or as another way to take out enemies. Sly carries decoys of himself to trick or distract opponents. But he also has alarm clocks that can be used as another means of distraction.

B: Sly has more than just an annoying ass cock, eh I mean clock, the end of his cane can also be electrified for more deadly strikes and can use it to perform the Electromagnetic Raccoon Roll, which Sly rolls into an electric ball and smashes into enemies with a shocking result. Another technique is called the Rail Slide Plus, where Sly can somehow hover around at sprinting speed. This was used to sneak around faster without alerting enemies. But his cane can also perform the Insanity Strike which works exactly like the rage bomb, without the bomb. Lame.

W: And while it's not a weapon this gadget that Sly uses helps him immensely. The binocucom. What looks to be just an ordinary pair of binoculars actually has a camera inside to take reconnaissance photos as well as a com device in which he is able to communicate with Bentley, Murray, and others.

*In the binocucom.*

Bentley: _Sly! SLY! DO YOU READ ME?!_

Sly: _Yeah I read you. Loud and… very loud._

B: Sly is also an escape artist able to find his way out or around most traps and somehow always knows exactly what to do in almost any situation.

W: Sly is cunning, devious, and secretive but also loyal, true, friendly, has a strong heart, and prefers his relationship with his friends and his complicated love with Carmelita, over loot and riches.

B: But man is that guy weird. He's a raccoon wearing a mask, trying to hide the exact same masklike pattern on his face. Talk about your weirdo not to mention hothead.

W: Right Sly has a knack for getting over his head. He tends to rush things without thinking things through and ends up getting seen or captured. Sly can think of ways that'll benefit things in his favor but most of the time Bentley is the one who comes up with the plans.

B: And as we all know this is a death battle which means NO OUTSIDE HELP and NO PREPPING AHEAD OF TIME!

W: But despite his faults Sly is the prince among the thieves. He has followed his family's trails and traced his father's footsteps, traveled through time, and killed Clockwerk not once but twice.

B: With the second time having his dead body parts combine with a psychotic leopard chick.

W: Sly has overcome impossible odds and survived tremendous struggles such to become the master thief and hero he now is.

Carmelita: _Freeze, Cooper!_

Sly: _Inspector Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever._

Carmelita: _Whereas you crooks are so predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime._

Sly: _Crime? I haven't stolen anything… yet._

*SLAM*

* * *

**And with that we end off part 1. I decided to break it into three parts to make it easier on myself. The first two chapters consist of the analysis of the fighters and the last chapter is the fight and post analysis. Well you now know about Sly Cooper but will Rikimaru's analysis change your mind on who will win? Find out next time but until then this is Beninja saying Arigato! *Bows like a ninja then disappears in a puff of smoke***


	2. Rikimaru Analysis

***Bows with the sound of a gong* Greetings young ones. I am Beninja and welcome back to my first Death Battle! Last time we reviewed everything Sly Cooper now I shall give you the analysis on Rikimaru, a fellow ninja. That's enough jabbering from me. Let us begin the analysis.**

* * *

*SLAM*

W: Born as the son of a samurai, it was obvious from the day of his birth that Rikimaru was destined for great things.

B: Too bad that when he was an infant, a man named Shiunsai was ordered to assassinate his father, which he and the other ninjas did. The wife and servant of the samurai saw this and ended up getting killed themselves.

W: Still in the arms of his dead mother the small child was about to be silenced forever before Shiunsai prevented his fellow ninja from doing so. Taking pity on the boy and seeing potential for the dead samurai's son, he took the boy in to be raised as his own and train him as a student.

B: But why must he be sparred? Out of the now single female and the useful servant, why him? And why must almost every hero's origin story involve witnessing their parent's death as a child?

W: Well you see it's… um… Wow Boomstick that's a really good point.

B: Guess that means you're not as smart as you say you are.

W: Shut up.

B: Anyways when Rikimaru began training, he was somewhat of a weakling, which is to be expected for a young boy. But even with that Shiunsai motivated the boy and trained him hard.

W: The exceptional tutelage plus the daily sparring lessons he got from his clan brother, Tatsumaru, made Rikimaru both talented and deadly over the years. Then at his 18th birthday he was recognized as an Azuma ninja in the clan.

B: Soon after his training was complete, Shiunsai sent him, Tatsumaru, and their sexy, female, ninja companion, Ayame, to aid their Lord Gohda when a rebellion broke out but not before he gave Tatsumaru not only leadership of the clan but the ancestral sword of the Azuma, known as Izayoi.

W: Izayoi is a straight-bladed ninjato, slightly longer than the average ninja sword. Izayoi does have certain magical properties.

B: Please say it can shoot lasers or something really cool!

W: Well if you consider it being extremely strong and resilient to injury then yes.

B: Damn it.

W: The only time the sword has ever been damaged was during Rikimaru's duel with Dr. Kimaira in Wrath of Heaven, and it was promptly repaired by the clan's blacksmith

W: Upon arrival at the castle, Tatsumaru sent Rikimaru to stop the dying Lord's son, Gohda Matsunoshi who is the next rightful heir, and the Lord's brother, Gohda Motohide who wanted the throne, from fighting.

B: Rikimaru then dueled the uncle and soon was about to kill Motohide when his brother got in the way, and Rikimaru accidentally kill his Lord instead. After that Motohide escaped the castle but the rebellion was not over. Well that's gotta suck killing your ruler like that.

W: Soon the new Lord Gohda, or Matsunoshi, informs the three ninja that his enemy, Lord Toda, was attacking from across his border with help from his uncle who also kidnapped Princess Kiku. Rikimaru then leaves on his own to dispatch of the threat by himself. He confronts a Toda ninja named Suzaku and after their quick duel he enters the sanctum. After fighting and killing off Toda ninjas he finds Lord Toda and Motohide already dead. Soon he heard battle, found Ayame who rescues the princess, and saw Tatsumaru fighting a female ninja as the cliff collapsed and they both fell into the sea before the others could react.

B: Well that's bad. Oh well. After the rebellion and Shiunsai became the leader again when Tatsumaru fell into the sea, Rikimaru was sent to investigate the disappearances of villagers on Demon Mountain. Though I think it's obvious who's been behind it. Disappearing villagers plus _Demon Mountain_… You do the math.

W: Actually he discovered a secret harbor where Chinese pirates were taking the villagers as slaves after the ninja and their leader were killed at the village. He then dispatched of the pirates and their leader when a masked man attacked him. But after a while Rikimaru noticed the weapon he was fighting against was Izayoi. The masked man then revealed himself as Tatsumaru.

B: Tatsumaru then called himself Seiryu, the Blue Dragon and Lord of the Burning Dawn, and then left before Rikimaru got him to say anything else. Apparently after falling in the sea, he was saved by the same female he fought and had a serious case of amnesia. They took advantage of that and convinced him he was one of them.

W: Rikimaru didn't hesitate as he was sent to check on a temple that was attacked by the Burning Dawn ninjas. Once again encountering Suzaku, he escaped before Rikimaru could fight him when another ninja blocked him. Soon he got message that the Azuma Village was attacked and by the time he got there almost everyone was dead. He then found the same female ninja who Tatsumaru fought and she introduced herself as Kagami, leader of the Burning Dawn clan.

B: After wiping out the remaining Burning Dawn ninjas he heard an anguished cry. Upon returning to his master's home he found Tatsumaru standing over their master's dying body. The two ninja fought and Rikimaru's rage helped him get the upper hand to knock him down and stand in the killing pose. But because different emotions warred with each other, his anger for Shiunsai's death and his brotherly love for Tatsumaru, he hesitates where Tatsumaru uses that to strike at Rikimaru with Izayoi, leaving a bloody gash on his eye as Tatsumaru escapes. Hey buddy next time don't hesitate and just kill the guy!

W: Would you be able to kill someone who was like a brother to you? Say someone like me?

B: Well…

W: On second thought don't answer that question.

B: Whatever. With his last breath, Shiunsai gives leadership over to Rikimaru and orders him to retrieve Izayoi to officially make him leader and to fight without passion

W: After getting Ayame to help they learned that the Burning Dawn clan planned to attack Gohda Castle with her warship, the Fire Demon. As Ayame secretly boarded the ship, Rikimaru began fighting off Burning Dawn ninjas at the harbor before the ship got there. And after finally striking down Suzaku, he boarded the ship and found Tatsumaru dead at Ayame's feet with a bloody Izayoi in her hand. She gave the sword to Rikimaru, effectively turning leadership over to him and then killing Kagami afterwards all while at the age of 18.

B: Damn.

W: Rikimaru and the Izayoi are strong but not the only weapon he uses. In the Tenchu game Rikimaru could take 16 items + 2 extra weapons out of 26 items. One of the extra weapons he carries is the Fugaku sword which deals more damage than Izayoi and has a larger range, but slows Rikimaru's movement, jumping, and attacks. The other weapon being the Muramasa which is his only sword that can hurt or kill the undead.

B: Really? Does he fight zombies?

W: Not that I'm aware of.

B: How do you not know? Oh wait I remember earlier that I said you not as smart as you…

W: Shut up. Let's just continue with the show already.

B: Fine. Anyways the Muramasa is the most powerful sword Rikimaru possesses because it deals the most in combat but it comes with a major disadvantage. Every one second drains Rikimaru's life away until he's on the verge of death itself though it will leave you alive, but just barely. Damn why would he use that?

W: Well it doesn't just drain him but it does replenish his health if he defeats the people he fights but they do have to be undead for it to work.

B: Besides his swords he carries 16 items with him one of which he always uses is the grappling hook. He uses this to reach high places like roofs or mountains or even cross large pits and it can grab onto most anything.

W: Rikimaru choses what he takes before he starts on his mission except he must always have the grappling hook with him so he chooses fifteen items, not sixteen.

B: But having fifteen out of twenty-six different weapons and items does still give him a wide range of weaponry. Not to mention he has three different categories of items, the normal, Grand Master, and special items.

W: There are fourteen normal items one of which is the grappling hook. He also carries another kind of grappling hook known as the Tetsubishi, which allows him to reel in enemies from long distances.

B: As a ninja he carries what most ninjas would. Smoke bombs, a blow gun, shrunken, caltrops or little spikes to slow enemies and hurt their feet, a healing potion, a strength potion, grenades, mines, sticky bombs, wait WHAT?

W: Yes Rikimaru also carries his own supply of bombs. He also has colored rice to help him remember where things were and where he's been.

B: I understand that he's a ninja but rice? Seriously?

W: He has more than colored rice.

B: WHAT THE FUCK? What does he use it for? Eating?

W: Actually yes. Do you want to know his special ingredient?

B: Well you brought it up for some reason so go ahead.

W: …Poison.

B: … Really?

W: Yes. He places a bowl of Poison Rice out for some hungry enemy or animal to eat so they are hurt multiple times until the poison wears off or until Rikimaru ends them himself.

B: Well then… anyways he's also got a poison antidote on him just in case he gets poisoned himself. Then there are ten Grand Master items which he could use only one on one mission for a Grand Master which he is.

W: These items include a binding spell which creates a protection seal around Rikimaru and paralyses anyone who enters it, a chameleon spell which disguises him as an enemy, a fire spell to create a ring of fire around him, an invisibility spell, super shuriken, ninja armor to protect against certain attacks, exploding arrows, a decoy whistle to fool enemies that hear him into thinking they heard an animal, fireworks which are used for distractions or damaging if placed close but can harm Rikimaru if he stays to close himself, and finally he has… a dog bone?

B: Apparently he has a ninja dog named Semimaru which he can call up with a bone to help him fight for 40 seconds only. Aww how cute. I've always wanted a puppy dog who was a ninja that could help me kill my enemies in cold blood.

W: …Wha

B: Now let's get to the tree most powerful items he has. The special items, three in total. He has a tiger trap that can trap an enemy for a mere five seconds but they cannot attack or defend while trapped.

W: He has the Stone of Power which further increases his strength by 25% and allows him to throw any projectile faster. And last but not least he carries an item that brings him back to life should he fall in battle. The Ninja Rebirth item.

B: So does that mean he's the zombie?!

W: No! It just revives him behind the closest enemy or the one who kills him. But where he was killed is where a log appears, leaving the enemy stunned in confusion. However the Ninja Rebirth won't work if Rikimaru falls down a pit or into certain traps. And he is limited to only one per mission.

B: Well that seems OP.

W: Well let's get back to Rikimaru's story.

B: Sure just shrug off the OP item like it's nothing.

W: Baby.

B: Just get to the story telling already.

W: Seven years after the Burning Dawn Crisis and moving his clan closer to Gohda Castle, Rikimaru found a mysterious warrior named Onikage during a mission. He fled but Rikimaru encounters him several times more before Onikage finally tells him he works for Lord Mei-oh, the Lord of the Underworld, and that Princess Kiku has been taken to the Underworld.

B: Rikimaru and Ayame go to rescue her and after fighting a vicious duel, Rikimaru finally kills Onikage, who turned out to be the enemy of his younger days, Suzaku. …WHAT?! HOW?!

W: Turns out Rikimaru did kill him but he more than likely made a deal with the devil himself.

B: Whoa. That's intense. Well soon they went down into Hell itself where Ayame saved the princess while Rikimaru fought and killed Lord Mei-oh, or we like to call him Satan!

W: Not appropriate Boomstick.

B: Oh stop whining Wiz that was funny.

W: No it wasn't.

B: Yes it was.

W: Enough! After defeating Lord Mei-oh the ceiling began to collapse and soon a cave-in blocked their path. Rikimaru set Izayoi aside and lifted a boulder that blocked their path and told Ayame to take his sword and get Princess Kiku to safety. They escaped just before the rocks buried the cave and anything that remained inside, including Rikimaru.

B: With Rikimaru's death, Ayame stuck Izayoi in the ground as a grave marker and then watches the sun rise with Lord Gohda and Princess Kiku. What does that remind me of?

Mufasa: _Look Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom._

B: Nope not that.

*Toby Maguire Spiderman and Mary Jane sit on the roof after defeating Dr. Octupus.*

B: Definitely not THAT!

*Independence Day*

_Hello boys! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_

B: That's the one.

W: Ahem.

B: Oh right the show. Almost forgot. Well Rikimaru knows many special attacks such as Ninja Mind Control, Ninjutsu Block, Ninja Vision, but his most powerful and dangerous one is the Wrath of Heaven.

W: The Wrath of Heaven can kill enemies with one hit. But using the wrath of heaven will leave Rikimaru on the verge of death himself so he uses it only when necessary. Also when he casts the Kuji-Kiri at the beginning he is vulnerable to attack and if he misses he will die so it is important to ensure the target will not be able to move.

B: Rikimaru is very strong even without the Stone of Power and strength potions. He has been able run like a shadow, survive a lightning strike and a small building explosion, jump down a waterfall and swim all the way to a town, and stop a boulder with nothing but his physical strength, get crushed by it, and manage to survive.

W: Not to mention the boulder he lifted up to save Ayame's and the Princess' life was the same size as the cave they were in. The physical strength alone with Rikimaru is not to be messed with. He's not just strong; he's a brilliant strategist, fast, and has mastered many, many arts of combat.

B: Rikimaru may seem invincible but he's not. After all some of his attacks and weapons leave close to death and he was killed by a cave-in though it's still very difficult to kill him.

W: Rikimaru does also have some flaws though. He can get very angry and lose his temper but only on rare occasions. Not to mention he takes things too seriously.

B: I know! This guys need to get a sense of humor or get laid cause this guy always means business and never seems to smile.

W: Regardless his skill is unmatched and his strength is legendary. And this is why Rikimaru might be the most powerful ninja to ever live.

Ayame: _And you show up right when our Lord is attacked?_

Rikimaru: _While sleeping, I sent my shadow far and wide across the land._

Ayame: _Your shadow?_

Rikimaru: _Yes. My shadow._

Ayame: _And how do we know you're not just a shadow?_

Rikimaru: _I am Rikimaru. I am a shadow._

*SLAM*

* * *

**Alright that wraps things up here! Rikimaru sounds powerful but will Sly be able to outwit him or will Rikimaru overpower Sly? Leave your ideas on who will win in a review. That's all the time I have but I will get the battle up ASAP. But until then, arigato. *Bows and disappears in a puff of smoke***


	3. DEATH BATTLE!

***Bows to the sound of a gong* Greetings young ones. I am Beninja and the time has come for the battle to the death! I have heard from my personal friends and your many… many… reviews… … *Cricket chirps* um… that Sly will win while some say that Rikimaru will reign victorious. Now let's see who was right! But first I would suggest going back and read the analysis for Sly and Rikimaru again to refresh your memory and for updates I made in the Rikimaru one! Enjoy!**

*SLAM*

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!

*SLAM*

The beautiful Japanese background has cherry trees with its leaves gently floating through the breeze. There was a pagoda in the backdrop, a starry night sky, and everything was peaceful. Well… almost. Inside the pagoda there was a ruckus heard inside. "THIEF! GIVE THAT BACK!" A girl shouted as a black shadow jumped through the paper-like windows and began running across the top of the pagoda.

"Ayame. What's happened?" said a deep and serious voice.

"What happened was some raccoon man came in and stole my kimono dress! I tried to stop him but he was too fast! I swear Rikimaru if I get my hands on him I am going to kill him!" She screamed as she went to grab her sword.

But before she could Rikimaru grabbed her wrist. "No. I will deal with this."

"Okay just be careful. I wouldn't underestimate his skill." Ayame warned.

"Please I've killed armies by myself and a physical embodiment of the devil. How bad could he be?" Rikimaru asked. With that he left and gathered supplies before he began tracking down the thief.

Meanwhile at our cherry blossoms Sly was admiring the dress. "Wow authentic silk and such a beautiful orange flower pattern on a yellow backdrop. This dress will do perfect for Carmelita." Sly said to himself before his ear twitched at the sound of a branch snapping lightly.

He quickly spun around and swung his cane as Rikimaru jumped down at Sly with Izayoi, connecting with the cane and jumping back after a quick stand still.

"That dress does not belong to you. Return it now and leave this place immediately." Rikimaru threatened.

"Actually you're right it isn't mine. It now belongs to Carmelita Fox once I give it to her." Sly said jokingly.

"This is your last chance. Drop the dress and walk away or face my wrath." Rikimaru warned before he pointed Izayoi toward him.

"Sure I'll drop the dress." Sly said as he threw it up on a branch and spun his cane around his palm before crouching. "That way I can show you the skill of the greatest Master Thief ever." Sly said with a smirk.

"Then prepare your gravestone now." Rikimaru growled.

FIGHT

Rikimaru lunged at Sly and vertically sliced at him. But Sly countered it as he jumped back. Rikimaru began slicing in every direction jumping at Sly as Sly nimbly stepped back avoiding every attack. When Rikimaru went for Sly's head, Sly ducked down and swiped his cane under Rikimaru's feet. Rikimaru was knocked down and when he looked up Sly was in the air above him and suddenly dove down spinning with his cane in front. Rikimaru rolled away just in time before Sly's Air Knockout Dive connected to the ground.

Rikimaru rolled up to his feet and grabbed his super shrunken. He threw three of them at Sly. Sly jumped over one, sidestepped the other, and went matrix on the last one as he bent backwards to dodge it. Sly flung himself up went it passed only to see Rikimaru charge at Sly and tackle him back. Sly landed but Rikimaru began assaulting Sly with Izayoi. Sly was pushed back with every attack and soon a roundhouse kick sent Sly flying into a tree. Sly seems a bit dazed but when Rikimaru was seen running to stab Sly the raccoon quickly reacted and grabbed a rage bomb before throwing it into Rikimaru's face.

Blinded by the sudden burst of green and purple gases, Rikimaru shielded his eyes and rubbed them. His vision blurred and he saw the tree but the blue stain that would be Sly wasn't there. Then from behind he heard Sly. "You know if you really wanted to get this close to me you should probably ask me on a date first." Sly said mockingly. Rikimaru growled and swung behind him still blinded and missed only not to see Sly. He looked around as his sight slowly came back. He then saw Sly running at him and swung his cane at Rikimaru. The blow connected to his head before Rikimaru could react, sending him twirling in the air before landing. "You really should start trying to fight instead of dancing with me." Sly mocked again.

"Well you should be the one to pay attention." Rikimaru said.

Sly looked at him confused before he looked down and sitting between his feet was a grenade.

"… Oh shi…" Before Sly could finish his first swear the grenade detonated and sent the raccoon flying into a tree. The raccoon bounced down off the branches and landed on the ground. Sly slowly stood up. "I need to be careful. This guy is fast." Sly said as he pulled out his Mega Jump Pack and soon skyrocketed into the air. He then pulled out his paraglider and began drifting down slowly. Rikimaru noticed the large cliff nearby and saw Sly slowly drifting towards it and began scaling the cliffside with quick ninja jumps. But as he was climbing Sly had pulled out his binocucom and began looking at Rikimaru and took some quick photos as Rikimaru was jumping quite fast. "Okay that's a lot of weapons. I better start using mine too." Sly said as he looked through the other photos. He stopped at one in particular. "Hello what is this?" Sly asked himself but before he could figure it out Sly felt himself drop. He looked up to see his paraglider was torn. As he fell to the cliff he saw Rikimaru throwing super shrunken at him. Two more tore through and Sly soon fell to the earth. He rolled as he made contact and released the paraglider form himself.

"Stop wasting my time and let's finish this." Rikimaru growled in annoyance.

"Hmm… Okay but I have to say you look dashing with that mask on. Do you wear that so you can hide those giant, pulsating lips of yours?" Sly asked smirking.

Rikimaru growled and drank a healing potion which restored his health and then placed Izayoi away and brought out his sword, Fugaku. The ninja charged at Sly but was much slower than before but still fast enough to catch Sly off guard. Rikimaru began to attack Sly but Sly quickly countered as he was slower and Sly swung his cane up to throw Rikimaru in the air and then he smack him down into the ground. Rikimaru stood but was knocked back when Sly tackled forward spinning his cane in front of him like a propeller. Sly then stood on one foot and held his cane up like a bat as the cane began glowing. Rikimaru quickly stood up and saw Sly charging up the attack. Just as Sly released his Spinning Strike, Rikimaru threw his caltrops down in front of him. Sly was spinning at the ninja leader but ended up going into the small spikes, jumping up in pain as they got stuck in his foot. Sly jumped back and shook them off.

Rikimaru took the advantage and pulled out… rice. Sly saw this. "Oh we are going on a date. Well I don't swing that way but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Sly said the sarcasm being very noticeable in his voice.

"Well then enjoy because this will be the last thing you eat." Rikimaru said before he grabbed his Tetsubishi and shot it out. It grabbed Sly and yanked him toward him. When he reached Rikimaru shoved the rice in his face with Sly swallowing in from the inertia from the sudden jolt of stopping to swallow air. Sly coughed and felt his stomach tremble.

"What did you do to me?" Sly groaned as he collapsed to his knees gripping his sides.

"That rice had the best special ingredient inside… poison. But don't worry I'll finish you before the poison does." Rikimaru said as he charged forward with the blowing kill. But Sly grabbed a flash bomb and threw it at the ground. Rikimaru jolted back as he was blinded by the sudden light. He shouted and rubbed at his eyes. But unbeknownst to him a cane appeared behind him and snatched up something from his pocket. Rikimaru was slowly getting his vision back but Sly was able to grab a bottle with a purple substance inside. Sly didn't bother drinking it as he knew what it was. Once he drank it down the poison in him instantly was cured. Sly wiped his mouth with an 'Ah'. By this time Rikimaru could see and he saw Sly throw the empty bottle of poison antidote at him breaking on his head.

"That recipe was… how do I put this? Oh yes it was to die for." Sly mocked as he jumped back into the bushes. Rikimaru growled and decided to deceive the vermin. He pulled out his chameleon spell and used it. Soon Rikimaru looked like a friend of Sly's. He was a giant purple hippo. "Odd. Whatever." Rikimaru said sounding like Murray. He then ran into the bushes. "Hey buddy, where are you?" He called out. Soon some clanking was heard and he turned to see a small man in samurai armor approaching. "Oh greetings." Murray said with a bow.

The small samurai looked up. "I am looking for a raccoon named Sly Cooper. Have you seen the thief?" The samurai asked.

"No I was just looking for him myself."

"Really. I would assume so since you are one of his accomplices!" The samurai shouted accusingly.

"What? No I am not!" He shouted.

"Really? Then why are you a giant hippo man who works with the thief?"

"Oh it's just a chameleon spell! I used it to try to fool the thief! I swear on my honor as a ninja!" Rikimaru shouted as the spell wore off.

"Good." The samurai said but his voice sounded different but very familiar. "Because I would simply hate myself if I were deceived." As this was said the helmet was removed to reveal Sly was the small samurai.

Rikimaru growled and screamed as he ran to Sly, his rage erupting. Sly then jumped up from the armor as Rikimaru struck the armor with Fugaku, smashing it into pieces. Sly noticed a barrel by a small hut and quickly jumped inside. Rikimaru didn't see this but ran in that general direction. "Coward! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" He shouted. But then he heard an alarm. He looked to the sound and looked to the barrel. He smirked and ran over and peered inside only to find the barrel filled to the brim with explosives and an alarm clock sitting in the middle. Rikimaru began to run but the alarm stopped and the barrel exploded just knocking Rikimaru forward and sliding across the ground. He then jumped up and drew Izayoi. Sly was standing a few yards away yawning, mocking the ninja once again. Rikimaru then pulled out his strength potion and drank it. Rikimaru smirked as the Stone of Power began glowing further increasing his strength. Sly seemed worried at this but kept his cool as his cane's end was now covered in electricity. They charged at each other and stuck the weapons. Electricity began running down the blade and Sly smirked only to see Rikimaru wasn't begin hurt. Rikimaru shoved the raccoon back and kicked Sly. Sly was sent flying through the air until his cane hooked onto a branch and he swung himself around before he threw himself forward to swing his cane at Rikimaru but he dodged and placed a sticky bomb on Sly as he flew overhead. Sly landed and skidded across the dirt and then saw the bomb. He did everything he could to get it off but it wouldn't budge as it exploded. The master thief slid across the ground nearly falling off the edge of the cliff.

Sly was slowly getting up when Rikimaru charged, leaped into the air and tried to lunge his sword at him. Sly quickly jumped forward into his Rail Slide Plus technique to dodge the attack. Rikimaru saw the raccoon hovering above the ground as the raccoon tried to make an escape. Rikimaru grinned and he chased down Sly. Sly saw the ninja approaching fast so Sly quickly spun around and rolled into a ball and became encased in electricity as he rolled towards Rikimaru. Rikimaru stopped and decided while he was rolled up he'd place a little trap for him. Sly soon made contact with him but with the lightning having no effect on Rikimaru, Sly jumped up and landed. But he landed on top of Rikimaru's tiger trap as its jaw like hinges closed on his foot. Sly screamed in pain as the ninja used this chance to use his mind control technique and suddenly he had full control of Sly. Rikimaru made Sly just stand there in the trap as he prepared to finish this with his deadliest attack.

He began casting the Kuji-Kiri but as he began casting it he dropped his control over Sly. Sly saw what Rikimaru was doing and stuck his cane in the trap to try and pry it open. Rikimaru had finished casting it and prepared himself as he lined up his attack. Sly was slowly opening the trap suddenly Rikimaru shot forward through the air screaming as he did so. Sly then snapped the trap open but by that time it was too late. The Wrath of Heaven attack connected as Rikimaru stabbed Sly through the chest. The thief screamed in agony as he then stood there then slowly slid off the blade collapsed on the ground in a bloody puddle. "Enjoy your time in Hell with the dead ruler of your new realm, Lord Mei-oh." Rikimaru taunted as he closed his eyes and sheathed his sword.

*SLAM*

KOoooooo…. Wait open the doors back up.

*SLAM REVERSED*

Rikimaru stood there and opened his eyes to see the body of Sly Cooper… WAS GONE! In his place was a LOG?! "WHAT?! MY NINJA REBIRTH! BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Rikimaru shouted. He then jerked around and looked behind him to see Sly standing there, smirking.

"Did you miss me? Actually don't answer that." Sly said seriously as he glared.

Rikimaru growled and screamed. He then activated his invisibility spell. "Oh looks like we're playing the 'Where am I' game. Alright I'll play along." Sly said smirking.

Rikimaru then charged at him but Sly then suddenly disappeared and when Rikimaru swung, the only thing he hit was air. "What?" Rikimaru growled enraged.

"I told you I'd play your game now didn't I?" Sly said.

Rikimaru began swinging like crazy around until his spell wore off.

"Hey bozo! I'm up here!" Sly called out as he revealed himself on the roof of the small hut.

Rikimaru growled as he quickly pulled out his grappling hook and shot it at the hut. Once it grabbed on he was pulled to the roof. Rikimaru knew he couldn't mess up. Not after performing the Wrath of Heaven attack that now left him on the verge of death. He quickly threw down a smoke bomb but Sly seemed to have the same idea as he threw down his own as well. Inside the smoke the blows could be heard as the cane and Izayoi clashed together multiple times in the smoke. Rikimaru jumped back and used his ninja vision to see through the smoke. He saw Sly looking away from him and decided to finish this off with a surprise attack. He charged forward and sliced at Sly, cutting his head off. But the head didn't thump down, it floated down like paper. He soon saw that it was a fake and the hat was in between his feet. His eyes widened as the smoke cleared up and he saw Sly flying in the air on a jetpack, wearing his cap. He looked back down to see a faint red light flashing underneath the hat. "Au revoir." Was Sly's comment before he fired the cannons at the mine cap, detonating it, and blew up Rikimaru and the roof of the hut in a huge eruption with a scream that echoed throughout the night sky. Sly landed on the ground, twirled his cane around, and planted it in the ground to lean on it. "And that's why Sly Cooper is the greatest Master Thief of all time."

*SLAM*

KO… again…

B: WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW IN GOD'S NAME DID HE PULL THAT OFF?!

W: Well it was obvious Rikimaru was physically stronger than Sly, had more killing options than Sly, and could easily counter any attack that was electric based since he was able to take a lightning strike without a problem, but Sly had more ways to apply stealth and sneak away. Sly also thinks of ways to trick or fool the enemy into his cunning traps while Rikimaru doesn't strategize much.

B: BUT HOW DID HE GET REVIVED?! I THOUGHT RIKIMARU HAD THAT ITEM!

W: Remember when Sly was taking reconnaissance photos with his binocucom? Well Sly noticed the item but even though he didn't know what it was he figured it must be of important value for Rikimaru since thieves can see the value of items. So when he was poisoned and blinded Rikimaru, he was able to pickpocket not only the poison antidote but the ninja rebirth item as well. And with Rikimaru killing Sly with the Wrath of Heaven attack and having already used his healing potion, it only took one good hit from Sly to finish him off. Also it's good to point out that Rikimaru's ninja vision allows him to see _farther_ and _not clearer_, which was how Rikimaru couldn't tell that the decoy Sly put up was a fake.

B: But still… Sly is a raccoon. Rikimaru is a ninja clan leader. How did Sly know what to do?

W: Sly is more stealthy and cunning but Rikimaru is both faster and stronger. Really what helped decide the winner was experience.

B: Huh? Wait the raccoon who started stealing cookies at the age of eight has more experience than the ninja who trained under a master for eighteen years?

W: Yes but Sly doesn't have just his experience to go off from. He has his entire family's experiences. Remember Sly has possession of the Thievius Raccoonus, which contains not only techniques like the invisibility technique Sly used but the experiences of every Cooper ancestor in history. Ancestors like… Rioichi Cooper, who in his time was a ninja just like Rikimaru. Even though Sly couldn't perfectly know what Rikimaru would do he had a good idea what he would be facing with the knowledge he got from Rioichi's section in the book.

B: Well I will give props to Sly for all those taunts and insults. Those were pretty damn funny.

W: Actually Sly did that more than just to taunt him. Being the serious ninja he was Rikimaru couldn't handle the quirky insults and once Sly noticed this he used his big mouth to frustrate the ninja into being careless and attack in an uncontrollable, blind rage.

B: But because of this flaw, Rikimaru blew his top. Hehe. Or he blew the roof off this place… you know because the roof blew up on the hut…

W: Ugh… The winner is Sly Cooper.

*SLAM*

B: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!

A blue jackal figure is seen. "WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!"

A small black fox is pointing to a screen. "MEMA! THAT'S MY MEMA!" The 'Mema' the small fox describes is seen as a tall, black fox with a long, red mane pulled back into a ponytail. "RHAA!"

**LUCARIO VS ZOROARK**

**Well I can only imagine the hate reviews I'll get for using a revival item. Hey I haven't seen any rules on Death Battle that restricts them okay so I figured it would be alright. But if you are still upset by this then just imagine the ninja rebirth item was never there and Rikimaru was crowned the winner. There, now hopefully the flamers will leave me alone. Anyways I worked really hard on this and I can't wait to work on the next Death Battle! But it's obvious that I won't be posting it on this anymore but I will post the link in the next chapter that will take you to the next Death Battle once I get it up. That's what will happen whenever I do finish a Death Battle. So were you right or wrong in your guess on who would win? What are your thoughts on the Pokémon Death Battle between Lucario vs Zoroark? Is it a good pairing? Bad? Let me know but until I get the next battle started, Arigato. *Bows and disappears in a cloud of smoke***


	4. Link to Death Battle 2

Hey guys! I'm back and I finally got the beginning of the next Death Battle up! If you wanna check it out follow the link here. **www. fanfiction /s/11390582/1/DEATH-BATTLE-2-of-10-Lucario-vs-Zoroark** Enjoy!


End file.
